


it ain't ghosts that haunt us

by osmalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 100_ghosts, Community: supernatural100, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from various comms. (Supernatural)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's not an argument if you don't get the point

_**prompt: pot calling the kettle black**_  
Title: **"it's not an argument if you don't get the point"**  
Rating: G, gen  
Characters: Mary's parents  
Spoilers: Season 4

  
  
**it's not an argument if you don't get the point**   


"John is all we never dared to be," Deanna points out, returning her knife to its sheath. "And more than what we can—"

"I just want Mary safe," Samuel interrupts harshly, shifting his rifle.

"I do too," Deanna bursts out. Samuel moves to answer, but she presses on, "And I want both of you safe, but you're still here, dragged into this life. I didn't even give you the chance to walk away."

"It's exactly why I couldn't," Samuel replies, confused. He can't understand. He wants to ask her, _We both want the same thing. Why are we still arguing?_


	2. The Old Man and the Boy

**Title:** The Old Man and a Boy  
 **Author:**   
**Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for 4.04: "Metamorphosis"  
 **Challenge:** take 2 (forgiveness, repetition)

"They said you knew my father," the boy says.

The older man nods. "Not so well, but I knew him," he replies.

"Then you know..." The boy hesitates, plunges on, "What I am? What I'll become?"

"I do." The man shrugs. "I also know that whatever you choose will be for the best. It will be fine.”

"But my family..." the boy persists, "My mother says no matter what, I'm still her son. I'm more scared she'll never forgive me."

"She will," says the man, confident.

"How do you know?" asks Jack Montgomery's son.

"Because I was," says Sam Winchester.


End file.
